La Cinquième Race
by Eterna de Solary
Summary: Une nouvelle recrue arrive au SGC et incorpore SG1 mais elle ne semble pas dire toute la vérité sur son identité. Pendant ce temps chez les Asgards on prépare activement une grande alliance : les Terriens vont enfin devenir la cinquième race. Mais Jack s’
1. Partie Première

**LA CINQUIÈME RACE **

**Genre** : Aventure, complot, romance… De tout quoi !

**Date de création** : février 2004

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à la MGM. Je ne suis pas rémunérée pour mes fic (j'vois pas qui paierait pour des nullités pareille !).

**Saison : **Après la mort de Daniel, et bien après la fin de la 6ème saison (mais c'est la dernière prise en compte)…

**Résumé : **Une nouvelle recrue arrive au SGC et incorpore SG1 mais elle ne semble pas dire toute la vérité sur son identité. Pendant ce temps chez les Asgards on prépare activement une grande alliance : les Terriens vont enfin devenir la cinquième race. Mais Jack s'interroge, depuis la mort de Carter le projet Stargate est au point mort pourquoi alors faire des Terriens la cinquième race ? Et qui est ce mystérieux escadron d'élite des quatre races dont la commandante ne semble pas inconnue d'SG1 ?

**Commentaire** : Que les fans de Carter ne s'offusquent pas, elle a un rôle dans cette histoire. Je dirais même un rôle TRES important ! Stop !! Je n'en dis pas plus sinon l'histoire n'aura plus aucun intérêt !

**Note** : L'heure donné est toujours l'heure au SGC (faut bien se baser sur quelque chose) ne vous étonnez donc pas si sur P2Y654 le soleil se lève à 16 heures 35 ou si il fait nuit noire à 16 heures 40 sur Balder…

* * *

_14 juin 2006,__04 : 28. Quelque part dans l'espace…_

Dans un vaisseau typiquement asgardien une femme blonde scrutait les alentours de ses yeux saphirs. Son attention était posée sur une planète semblable à un cristal bleu. Plus précisément sur un continent plongé dans l'obscurité de cette nuit de juin. Elle soupira en pensant que cela faisait déjà trois ans que cette planète n'était plus la sienne… Mais très vite elle se ressaisit et secoua la tête. Non ! Elle ne devait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, au contraire… Demain elle deviendrait le Commandant du plus puissant vaisseau des Asgards. Elle avait elle-même participé à la création du second « O'Neill ». Elle sourit en repensant à la réunion qui s'était tenue avec le Grand Conseil pour choisir le nom de ce qui était maintenant le plus puissant vaisseau de la flotte de cette race. Elle et la commandante de Walhalla avait tenté, en vain, de faire choisir aux membres du conseil un nom plus asgardien, mais ils n'avaient rien voulu entendre, ce qui cela dit en passant ne la gênait pas vraiment. _Vraiment_, observa-t-elle pour elle-même, _les Asgards tiennent le colonel O'Neill en grande estime… J'espère que je le reverrais… un jour…_

* * *

_14 juin 2006, 09 : 52. Terre, Etats-Unis, Colorado._

La jeune femme descendit de la voiture et regarda la montagne qui se trouvait face à elle.

-Bon sang, se dit-elle sous le ton du reproche, pourquoi tu es aussi anxieuse ma fille ! Personne ne va te manger au SGC ! Ils sont civilisés et toi tu es une des guerrières les plus puissantes de cette galaxie ! Montre leur ce que trois années d'entraînement peuvent donner sur une fille comme toi !

Revigorée par ces propres paroles, qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas prononcées à haute voix, la jeune femme entra d'un pas ferme dans le complexe de Cheyenne Mountain.

* * *

_14 juin 2006, 10 : 00. Terre, Base de Cheyenne Moutain._

Le général Hammond entra dans la salle de briefing. Etait présente son équipe phare : SG1. Le général les regarda un à un, sachant que la nouvelle qu'il allait leur présenter ne serait pas au goût de tous. Teal'c était assis près de Jonas le visage toujours aussi inexpressif, le kélonien semblait chercher à concentrer son attention sur un livre sans vraiment y parvenir. Le capitaine Sorion lisait un rapport. Quand au colonel O'Neill… Que dire ?

-Bonjour SG1, dit finalement Hammond.

-Bonjour Général, répondit presque avec joie le capitaine Sorion. Je suis bien content de vous voir parce qu'ici c'est pas la conversation qui les étouffe.

Jack sentit tout à coup la colère prendre le pas sur sa raison. Il se leva et avec ses réflexes de militaires attrapa le pauvre capitaine par le col et le souleva.

-Comment osez-vous ! hurla le colonel. Vous prenez sa place et vous n'êtes pas foutu d'avoir un peu de respect ! Vous n'êtes qu'un…

-Suffit colonel ! ordonna le général malgré son envie de laisser son second scalper ce militaire. Reposez le capitaine.

-Merci mon général, je…

-Silence capitaine ! Je suis venu vous faire par, SG1, d'un changement au sein de votre équipe, à daté de ce jour capitaine vous n'en faite plus parti, vous serez affecté à SG12.

L'intéressé resta sans voix, tout comme les trois autres personnes présentes dans la salle.

-Mais…

-Capitaine, coupa Hammond, veillez sortir je vous pris…

Sorion se mit au garde à vous et sortit sans bruit. En passant la porte il tomba nez à nez avec une superbe jeune femme qui semblait attendre dans le couloir. Il ne prêta pas d'attention à cette personne et passa son chemin. L'inconnue le suivi des yeux pendant quelques instants et se dit qu'elle venait de se faire un ennemi alors qu'elle n'avait mis les pied dans cette base que depuis une dizaine de minutes.

Dans la salle le général se laissa tomber sur son siège.

-Trois ans, murmura-t-il.

Les autres restèrent silencieux. Mais tous pensaient à la même chose… Trois ans que le projet porte des étoiles stagnait… Trois ans qu'ils ne devaient leur salut qu'à des interventions de leurs alliés… Trois ans que la situation, qu'elle soit avec les Goa'ulds ou les réplicateurs ne faisait qu'empirer… Trois ans que le SGC avait en quelque sorte perdu son âme… Trois ans que le major Samantha Carter était morte en mission…

-Bon, dit finalement le général Hammond en se ressaisissant. Je vous ai fait venir ici pour vous présenter le lieutenant Langane…

Le colonel O'Neill jeta un regard noir à son supérieur. Ce dernier feintant ne rien avoir vu appela :

-Lieutenant !

Jack se préparait à lancer une réplique cinglante au nouveau venu mais la personne qui entra le laissa sans voix.

-Que… Qui…

Il aurait continué si Jonas ne lui avait pas coupé la parole :

-Vous êtes le lieutenant Langane…

-Le lieutenant Hitomi Langane, répondit la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer avec un sourire qui aurait pu faire craquer n'importe qui.

Cependant quelqu'un dans la salle restait insensible au charme de la militaire. Jack, suspicieux, détailla la nouvelle venue des yeux. Cheveux courts et châtains, yeux émeraude pétillants d'intelligence, corps de mannequin, on ne lui aurait pas donné plus de vingt-cinq ans. Elle lui faisait penser à… Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à elle ! C'était encore trop douloureux…

Perdu dans ses pensées le colonel entendit à peine son général présenter Hitomi comme une astrophysicienne extrêmement douée qui remplacerait dorénavant le capitaine Sorion. Finalement tout le monde se sépara et rejoint ses quartiers.

-Et bien, observa Hitomi quand elle fut seule dans les siens, les rapports ne mentaient pas, cet endroit à perdu son âme ! Ma petite Hitomi va falloir que tu remues tout ce beau monde ! Il ne te reste plus que cinq mois !

* * *

_15 juin 2006, 14 : 36. Urdarbrunn, planète du conseil Asgard, salle du Grand Conseil._

Tout le conseil était là. Sil'Kenorf protecteur du commerce, Lydqlaf déléguée auprès du conseil des quatre races, Ewilanar gardienne de la justice, Yoardie gardien des connaissances, Asoord le « Odin », Udiq protecteur des relations avec les autres races, Thor commandant suprême des forces armées et Caspian gardien des ressources.

La femme qui se tenait face à eux ne semblait pourtant pas impressionnée. Dans sa tête elle traduisit le nom de chaque conseillés présents : Sil'Kenorf était pour elle l'équivalent du ministre du commerce, Lydqlaf, et bien son appellation parlée d'elle-même, Ewilanar était la ministre de la justice, Yoardie le ministre de l'éducation, Asoord le président, Udiq le ministre des affaires étrangère, pour Thor inutile de traduire et Caspian le ministre des finances.

Ils la regardaient tous avec intensité. A côté d'elle les commandants des vaisseaux de son unité ne semblaient pas vraiment rassurés de se trouver face à ceux qui décidaient pour les Asgards.

-Commandant Inyort, dit d'une voix forte le majordome debout à droite de la table où siégeait le gouvernement Asgard, veillez avancer et vous présenter au conseil.

L'Asgard en question fit deux pas en avant suivi d'un Nox restant légèrement en retrait pour montrer son grade inférieur.

-Je suis le commandant Inyort, déclara-t-il. Je commande le vaisseau répondant au nom de Muninn et fais parti de l'escadron d'élite de l'alliance des quatre races placé sous le commandement du commandant Samantha Carter. Et voici mon second T'Roks.

Le Nox salua d'un signe de la tête. Lui et son supérieur rejoinrent ensuite leurs coéquipiers. Deux Asgards s'avancèrent.

-Je suis le commandant Graad, se présenta le premier. Je commande le vaisseau répondant au nom de Bifrost et fais parti de l'escadron d'élite de l'alliance des quatre races placé sous le commandement du commandant Samantha Carter. Et voici mon second Tonaqor.

Les mêmes gestes furent faits et un Furling s'avança suivi de son second, une Tok'ra :

-Je suis le commandant Meyin, dit-il. Je commande le vaisseau répondant au nom d'Huginn et fais parti de l'escadron d'élite de l'alliance des quatre races placé sous le commandement du commandant Samantha Carter. Et voici ma seconde Xelonosie.

Vint le tour des suivants :

-Je suis le commandant Seelf'Tak, se présenta un Nox. Je commande le vaisseau répondant au nom d'Hadding et fais parti de l'escadron d'élite de l'alliance des quatre races placé sous le commandement du commandant Samantha Carter. Et voici mon second Yorqel, termina-t-il en désignant le Furling qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

C'est alors que s'avança une Asgarde, seule qui déclara d'un ton respectueux mais ferme :

-Je suis la vice-commandante Amphimëa. Je suis sous les ordres de la commandante du vaisseau répondant au nom de Walhalla et fais parti de l'escadron d'élite de l'alliance des quatre races placé sous le commandement du commandant Samantha Carter. J'excuse l'absence de ma supérieure, absente pour les raisons que connaît le conseil.

Elle salua et rejoint les autres. A ce moment la femme, seule humaine de l'assemblé s'avança fière et digne suivi d'une Asgarde.

-Je suis Samantha Carter, commandante du vaisseau répondant anciennement au nom de Walkyrie détruit lors du dernier affrontement contre les réplicateurs. Je commande l'escadron d'élite de l'alliance des quatre races, mon second, ici présente se nomme Svava.

-Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir en ce jour membres de l'escadron d'élite de l'alliance des quatre races, enchaîna Asoord. Comme vous le savez puisque plusieurs d'entre vous ont participé à sa création notre dernier vaisseau vient d'être achevé. Et nous avons choisi le commandant Carter pour devenir la détentrice de ce vaisseau. Il représente la force des Asgards et le commandant a prouvé depuis les deux ans et demi qu'elle est parmis nous en tant que chef de vaisseau que sa logique et son intelligence étaient différentes mais surtout égale sinon supérieure au notre. Si l'un de vous à une objection à faire il a la parole.

Les commandants firent signe qu'ils n'avaient rien à dire. Samantha Carter venait de devenir le commandant du O'Neill, plus puissant des vaisseaux Asgards.

* * *

_6 août 2006, 23 : 05. Quelque part dans l'espace..._

Le temps semblait figé sur les six vaisseaux Asgards et les dix-huit vaisseaux-mère Goa'ulds. Chacun attendaient qu'un ordre de leur supérieur vienne démarrer la bataille. Néanmoins on pouvait en regardant plus attentivement voir une différence : à l'intérieur de son engin un Goa'uld hurlaient des ordres à ses jaffas. Il était tendu, conscient qu'il avait face à lui l'escadron d'élite de l'alliance des quatre races, et surtout le O'Neill, fleuron de la technologie Asgard. Il sourit, oui il allait battre ces petits êtres gris arrogants ainsi que leurs alliés et pour cela Anubis lui accorderait une place de choix dans son futur empire !

§§

De son côté Sam analysait la situation avec calme. Comment battre ce Goa'uld ? Trois des vaisseaux qui se tenaient devant elle était équipé de l'arme baptisée Noun. Cette arme avait été conçue sur le modèle de celle d'Anubis, utilisant les "yeux des dieux". Bref : elle était très puissante ! Et ce Goa'uld… Fart'noris… Il était comme tous les autres, assoiffé de pouvoir et dangereux… Mais il avait sa faiblesse, comme tout ceux de sa race et Samantha savait s'en servir contre eux. Leur fierté ! Cette race parasitaire ne supportait pas qu'on soit plus fort qu'eux… Pourtant le O'Neill les dépassait en vitesse, armement, technologie, stratégie, en somme : en tout.

-Commandant, les trois vaisseaux équipés de Noun se préparent à attaquer, intervint un technicien sans quitter son écran des yeux.

-Bien ne déployez le bouclier escadron qu'au dernier moment de façon à ce qu'ils pensent qu'on n'a pas remarqué leur préparation…

-À vos ordres…

§§

Dans son vaisseau Fart'noris jubilait. Le Noun était à quatre-vingt-dix pourcent de son chargement et ces idiots d'Asgards n'avaient toujours rien remarqué !

-Seigneur, dit un jaffa, le Noun est près, nous attendons vos ordres…

-Bien, alors feu !

§§

-Les boucliers ! Maintenant ! ordonna le commandant Carter en voyant l'arme de son adversaire se mettre en marche.

Une secousse ébranla le O'Neill pendant quelques secondes puis le calme revint. Le vaisseau était bien sûr intact et ses radars montraient que les autres vaisseaux Asgards l'étaient eux aussi… Le bouclier avait bien rempli sa fonction et protégé l'intégralité de l'escadron. Par contre, la petite planète à coté de laquelle ils se trouvaient avait explosée, sans doute touchée par le rayon du Noun. De ce fait les vaisseaux de l'escadron d'élite étaient cachés à la vue de leur ennemi par un écran de poussière céleste.

-Bon, je veux une ligne directe par vidéoconférence avec les autres vaisseaux, ordonna calmenent Sam.

Quelques secondes après le visage des commandants de son équipe apparurent sur l'écran principal de la salle de commandement.

-Très bien, préparez-vous à passer à l'attaque, je veux toute l'énergie des boucliers dans les atomiseurs, attaque dans une minute !

-Commandant, interpella Seelf'Tak, n'est-ce pas un peu risqué ? Nous n'aurons plus de protection au moment de l'attaque…

-Ne vous en faites pas, on ne risque rien, ils nous pensent détruit, assura Sam.

§§

Elle avait raison, sur son trône Fart'noris se retenait de danser de joie. Il l'avait eu ! Le O'Neill était tombé ! Il allait devenir puissant et…

-Seigneur, nous captons quelque chose dans le nuage de poussière créé par l'explosion de la planète, intervint un jaffa.

-Sans doute les débris des vaisseaux, ricana le Goa'uld.

Mais soudain son visage se crispa. Le nuage venait de se dissiper, dévoilant des vaisseaux en parfait état.

-Non, souffla-t-il.

§§

-Feu !!!

Un torrent de rayons atomiseurs se déversa sur les vaisseaux Goa'ulds et, très vite il ne resta comme trace de la bataille que les débris des engins et de la planète. La victoire de l'escadron d'élite du conseil des quatre races était totale. Sam soupira avant de quitter la salle de commandement pour se rendre à celle de téléportation où gisaient huit êtres inertes mais bien vivants…

* * *

_28 août 2006, 16 : 30. Terre, SGC._

Le colonel O'Neill s'approcha de la porte et la contempla. Il s'engagea sur la rampe d'accès en marchant lentement. Il était là, debout, face à cette invention venue d'ailleurs qui avait transformé sa vie, et lui avait volé l'amour qu'elle lui avait donné. Le général Hammond s'avança.

-Jack…

-Oui mon général ?

-Il est inutile de vous dire d'être prudent ?

-Je suis la prudence même mon général !

-Je suis sérieux Jack ! On ne sait jamais ce que vous pouvez rencontrer.

-Si, mon général, on rencontre toujours la même chose : des ennuis.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas mon général. Nous sommes déjà revenu auparavant et comptons bien revenir aussi cette fois ci. Nous n'irions pas si nous ne pensions pas réussir ! assura Teal'c.

Hitomi se contenta de sourire. Depuis son arrivée elle avait réussi à rendre sa confiance à SG1, et son humour au colonel mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une façade, que la douleur était toujours là… Néanmoins, même si le SGC n'avait pas retrouvé son "âme" le projet porte des étoiles était redevenu actif...

_Actif, c'est vite dit ma fille le projet n'en est qu'à trente pourcent du niveau d'activité qu'il avait avant que Sam ne le quitte_, soupira le lieutenant pour elle-même.

Elle passa la porte suivant les autres membres de son équipe.

* * *

_28 août 2006, 16 : 35. P2Y654 (Aŋbersë pour les Asgards)._

-Du sable, du sable, encore du sable ! J'ai dit qu'il y avait du sable ? bougonna Jack.

-Vous l'avez dit trois fois O'Neill, répondit Teal'c.

-Oui, et bien je le redis ! Bon sang quelqu'un peu m'expliquer pourquoi les Tok'ras nous ont donné rendez-vous ici ?

-Parce que cette planète a été désertée par les Goa'ulds en raison de son climat hostile… expliqua Jonas.

-Ouais… Vous en pensez quoi lieutenant ?

Pour toute réponse Hitomi plongea son regard d'émeraude dans celui de son supérieur.

-Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?! demanda le colonel étonné par la réaction de sa subordonnée.

Mais cette dernière ne l'écoutait pas, elle regardait de nouveau l'énorme soleil bleu qui se levait sur cette planète.

-Langane, qui a-t-il ?! s'énerva O'Neill.

-Vous êtes sûr des coordonnées de la planète transmise par la Tok'ra ? questionna la jeune femme.

-Euh… Oui, pourquoi ?

Jack regardait Hitomi qui semblait de plus en plus nerveuse avec étonnement.

-Le soleil est bleu…

-J'ai remarqué…

Le pauvre colonel nageait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Pourquoi diable le fait que cette étoile soit bleu gênait-il le lieutenant ?

-Vous n'aimez pas le bleu ? tenta-t-il.

-Pas quand je sais que le bleu en question appartient à une étoile…

-Expliquez-vous Hitomi, s'impatienta Jonas.

-Les étoiles bleues de cette taille sont appelées géantes bleues, elles ont une masse au moins six fois supérieure à celle de notre Soleil et brûlent à environ 30 000 °C alors que le Soleil est à approximativement 10 000 °C…

-Venez-en aux faits lieutenant, s'impatienta Jack.

-Et bien, cette étoile est très près de cette planète, aussi près que le Soleil de la Terre, or sa température est trois fois supérieure donc…

-Donc les Goa'ulds ne se sont pas installés là de peur de frire comme des rôtis ! s'exclama le colonel.

-Pourtant il ne fait pas plus de trente degrés, observa Teal'c avec son calme habituel.

-Le soleil se lève à peine… Les nuits sont plus longues que sur Terre car cette planète est plus volumineuse donc il fait plus froid et…

-Langane ! Abrégez ! aboya O'Neill exaspéré.

-Euh, oui, bref il ne fera pas moins de 60°C dans une heure et au moins 100°C voire 200°C à midi, heure solaire, donc…

-Donc on repart immédiatement SG1, conclut Jack.

-Mais, les Tok'ras ? protesta Jonas.

-Si ils veulent cuire c'est leur problème, je ne compte pas finir en barbecue ! On s'en va !

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait…

* * *

_28 août 2006, 16 : 40. Balder, planète de la Voie Lactée (P2Z 524 pour les terriens)._

Il faisait nuit noire. Sam était dehors, le vent jouant avec ses cheveux. Les jardins du palais où elle se trouvait été éclairés par trois pleines lunes brillants dans le ciel, un ciel magnifiquement étoilé d'ailleurs.

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir ce soir, alors elle était sortie et avait marché un peu, l'air était doux sans pour autant être chaud ou froid.

-Salut !

Sam sursauta en entendant une voix derrière elle. Elle se retourna et se trouva face Daniel.

-Daniel ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Et oui, surprise ?

-Tu es mort…

-Oh l'argument qui tue ! s'exclama l'archéologue en se frappant le torse. Bon assez plaisanté, sais-tu qu'SG1 est sur Aŋbersë ?

-Oui…

-Pourquoi les as-tu laissé y aller ? Tu sais que cette planète est dangereuse !

-Daniel, je ne suis pas leur nounou…

-Et si le lieutenant ne s'en rend rendu compte ?

-Alors elle n'est pas été digne de faire partie d'SG1…

-Tu as réponse à tout ?

-Oui, répondit Sam dans un sourire.

-Et pour la cinquième race ?

-Plus que 3 mois, c'est pour le 14 novembre…

-Tu parles toujours avec le calendrier grégorien, observa Daniel avec un soupçon de moquerie.

Samantha haussa les épaules et répondit d'un air absent :

-Je ne me suis pas encore faite au calendrier asgardien…

-J'ai oublié de te féliciter pour la victoire contre Fart'noris…

-Le Noun est une arme redoutable, je dois admettre que même si cette bataille fut rapide on ne doit la victoire qu'au fait que ce Goa'uld était trop sûr de lui, admit la commandante du O'Neill.

-Comme tous ceux de sa race, constata Daniel. Ils ont appelés leur arme le Noun ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Et bien, selon la cosmogonie égyptienne la plus ancienne, celle de la ville d'Héliopolis, seul le chaos, sous la forme d'un océan appelé Noun, existait au commencement.

-Donc ils ont le nom du chaos à leur arme.

-Oui, ça montre leur confiance en eux.

Sam approuva de la tête en fixant en silence une des lunes de la planète sur laquelle elle se trouvait.

* * *

_28 août 2006, 16 : 45. Terre, SGC._

L'alarme résonnait dans tous les couloirs de la base.

_Activation extérieure de la porte non programmée ! Je répète : Activation extérieure de la porte non programmée !_

-A-t-on un code sergent ? questionna le général Hammond.

-Aucun mon général… Ah si… attendez… c'est SG-1 !

-Déjà !?!

O'Neill suivi de Jonas et Teal'c émergea de la surface bleutée de la porte. Hitomi fut la dernière, elle semblait mal.

-Col… commença le général.

-Ah non ! Ne dites rien ! Je vous jure que si je chope un de ses serpents de Tok'ra je vais le…

-Calmez-vous O'Neill, recommanda Teal'c calmement, il s'agit sans doute d'une erreur…

-Une erreur ! Une ERREUR ! On aurait pu y passer si Langane ne s'était pas aperçu que ce soleil était une je-sais-plus-quoi !

-Une géante bleue, rappela Jonas.

-C'est ça. Enfin on aurait fini en grillade ! Un barbecue sauce SG1 !!

-Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer se qui se passe ? s'impatienta le général.

Jonas prit la parole :

-P2Y654 possède comme soleil une géante bleue, à midi, heure solaire, la température à la surface de la planète dépasse facilement les 100 °C… Heureusement qu'Hitomi s'en est rendue compte…

Tous les visages convergèrent vers la jeune femme pour la découvrir livide et en sueur.

-Mon général je crois que… commença-t-elle.

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Elle s'écroula et fut rattrapée de justesse par Jack.

-Une équipe médicale ! Vite !!! hurla le colonel.

* * *

_28 août 2006, 19 : 00. Terre, SGC._

SG1 était en salle de briefing.

-L'état du lieutenant m'inquiète, admit Janet, présente elle aussi, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle a, je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir la maintenir en vie et…

_SG1 et le docteur Fraisier sont demandés à l'infirmerie. Je répète : SG1 et le docteur Fraisier sont demandés à l'infirmerie._

Tous se regardèrent perplexes avant de rejoindre l'infirmerie. En arrivant ils trouvèrent Hitomi assise sur son lit, en pleine forme.

-Ce… C'est impossible, bredouilla Janet.

Elle se ressaisi et regarda sa patiente.

-Vous vous sentez bien lieutenant ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Mal à la tête ?

-Non.

-Des douleurs quelconque ?

-Non.

-Des courbatures ?

-Non.

-Je vais vous faire des prises de sang.

-Le sergent m'en a déjà fait…

Janet rejoint son second lui-même déjà penché sur l'analyse du sang d'Hitomi.

-Quelque chose ? questionna le docteur.

-Rien…

-Bien faites des tests approfondis.

-A vos ordres.

Le docteur Fraisier retourna auprès d'SG1.

-Tout va bien, lieutenant, déclara-t-elle. Vous êtes libre.

-Merci.

-Justement, dit le général Hammond qui venait d'entrer, je vais vous envoyer sur P5Y984 à la place d'SG5. Ils ont attrapés la grippe, dieu sait comment ! Vous partez dans deux heures.

-A vos ordres ! approuvèrent en cœur Jack et Hitomi.

* * *

_28 août 2006, 21 : 10. P5Y984 (Sornaf pour les Asgards)._

SG1 marchait dans la forêt. O'Neill regardait du coin de l'œil son lieutenant avec suspicion. Le docteur Fraisier l'avait dit : son rétablissement tenait du miracle. Et il ne croyait plus au miracle depuis… que Sam était morte. En deux mois il avait accepté ce lieutenant au sein d'SG1 même si elle avait prit la place de son major. Après tout elle était toujours mieux que les autres… Surtout que cet idiot de capitaine Sorion. Celui-là ! Même pas capable de se souvenir de la date de la mort du major Carter.

-Mon colonel ? appela Hitomi faisant sortir Jack de ses pensées.

-Euh… Quoi ?

-Regardez là-bas O'Neill, conseilla Teal'c en pointant du doigt la falaise qui se trouvait sur la droite de l'équipe.

Sur une pointe minuscule et élancée une personne immobile, vêtue d'une cape d'un bleu à la limite du blanc, la tête recouverte d'une capuche semblait regarder les membres SG1. Le vent jouait avec sa cape lui donnant un air mystique.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Jack surpris de trouver quelqu'un sur cette planète soi-disant inhabitée.

-Je l'ignore O'Neill mais il nous regarde depuis un petit moment.

À ce moment l'inconnu tourna les talons et partit, disparaissant par la même occasion du champ de vision des terriens.

-On le rattrape ! Jonas et Teal'c par la droite, Langane avec moi, on va à gauche !

Ils se mirent à courir, chacun de leurs cotés mais très vite deux chemins différents se dessinèrent face au colonel et son lieutenant.

-On se sépare et on reste en contact, compris Langane ?

-Oui, mon colonel.

Hitomi continua à courir de son côté. Une fois hors du champs de vision de son supérieur elle se mit à marcher en donnant des coups de pieds dans les cailloux. Elle avait bien senti que le colonel avait des doutes sur elle. Elle savait néanmoins que ses doutes étaient loin de la réalité. La radio de la jeune femme grésilla :

-Langane, appela la voix de Jack. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

-Non mon colonel.

-Alors cherchez, cracha-t-il.

-Bien… A vos ordres.

La communication se coupa. Hitomi soupira.

-Il n'a pas confiance, observa une voix claire.

-Hein ?

Le lieutenant sursauta et leva instinctivement la tête. Sur une branche, assez haute d'ailleurs, d'un arbre typique de cette planète était assis jambes croisées l'inconnu à la cape claire.

-Tu m'a fait peur ! s'exclama Hitomi.

-Désolé, répondit l'iétrangé en sautant de sa branche, soit un saut de bien bon 5 mètres.

-Nouveaux équipements de tes bracelets ?

-Oui, Hestrid les a modifiés en se servant des bracelets Ataniks avec quelques modifications dont elle a le secret ! D'ailleurs elle a créé de nouveaux gadgets à ton attention, nano-ordinateurs, nano-communicateurs elle était dans les "nano" ce mois-ci. Tiens.

Hitomi saisit ce qui lui était tendu.

-Merci, mais tu n'es pas venue ici juste pour me donner ça. Tu es inquiète pour ma couverture ?

-Te connaissant je ne crains rien… Mais je me demandais si Janet avait trouvé quelque chose à propos de ce qui t'était arrivé ?

-Non, d'ailleurs je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et toi ?

-Je pense que ça à avoir avec ton évolution qui est plus avancée que celle des autres humains… Tu as du capter des ondes sur Aŋbersë auxquelles le reste d'SG1 n'était pas sensible. Rowana cherche dans ce sens. Mais je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Je voudrais savoir comment, selon toi, les Tok'ras ont pus vous envoyer sur cette planète ?

-Les humains pensent qu'il doit s'agir d'une erreur…

-Mais Guroochi affirme que ce n'est pas possible.

-Le colonel non plus n'y croit pas. Tu souris ? Pourquoi ?

-Le sixième sens du colonel m'étonnera toujours !

-Tu sais ce qui s'est passé n'est-ce pas ?

-Il y a un traître au sein de la Tok'ra.

-De qui ?

-Anubis…

-Langane ?!

Hitomi se retourna vivement pour se trouver face au colonel O'Neill.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?!

Elle se retourna et vit… rien !

-Ah… euh… non, je… j'ai rien trouvé… balbutia la jeune femme. On devrait rejoindre les autres, ajouta-t-elle.

-Oui, on ne retrouvera pas notre mystérieux inconnu de toutes façons…

Ils se mirent à marcher vers la porte où ils retrouvèrent Teal'c et Jonas. Soudain la terre se mit à trembler.

-Un tremblement de terre ! s'écria Hitomi.

-Sans bla…

Jack ne put terminer sa phrase. Une branche venait de lui tomber dessus, l'assommant. Vite SG1 passa la porte, Teal'c portant leur leader.

* * *

_29 août 2006, 09 : 03. Terre, SGC._

Jack revint à lui. Quel étrange rêve… Que s'était-il passé ? Ah oui, le tremblement de terre… Mais pourquoi avait-il rêvé de Sam ? En plus, d'habitude dans ses rêves quelqu'un la sauvait mais là… Elle était avec les Asgards ! Bizarre… il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de ronchonner :

-Oh non ! L'infirmerie !

-Heureuse de voir que vous allez bien colonel O'Neill, sourit Janet.

-Oui, je tiens une super forme doc, d'ailleurs je pensais aller m'entraîner, tenta le militaire.

-Après la piqûre, colonel, lança le docteur Fraisier.

En réponse Jack bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Un peu plus loin Hitomi méditait sur les paroles de son amie. Un traître parmi les Tok'ras n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche… Enfin, elle réussirait !… sûrement.

* * *

_16 septembre 2006, 13 : 36. Terre, SGC._

Les membres d'SG1 discutaient en mangeant leurs repas. Bien sûr comme toujours depuis un mois la discussion tournée autour des Tok'ras.

-Il s'agissait d'une erreur ! affirma Hitomi.

-Mon œil !

-Mon colonel…

-Quoi Langane ?

-Ils se sont excusés et tout le monde va bien…

-…pour le moment.

-Vous exagérez O'Neill, intervint Teal'c.

-Non !

§§

De loin un capitaine observait l'équipe avec un sourire méchant. Il se leva et sortit du mess. Il passa devant le labo de feu major Carter et eu un sourire satisfait en voyant la porte scellée. Il rejoint ses quartiers et s'empara, non sans avant avoir vérifier plusieurs fois qu'il était seul, d'une sphère de couleur argentée. Un visage apparut alors :

-Maître, salua le capitaine, je continus la surveillance de l'équipe SG1 mais le lieutenant Langane devient de plus en plus méfiante…

-Méfit toi d'elle, elle est dangereuse. Mais n'oublie pas ta mission ! Les terriens ne doivent pas entrer dans l'Alliance ! Le O'Neill et son escadron nous pose assez de problèmes !

-Pourquoi ne pas attaquer pendant le sommet de l'Alliance ? Personne n'a le droit de s'y rendre armé…

-Ca ne te regarde en rien !

-Bien maître…

L'image de Baal disparut à ce moment.

* * *

_11 novembre 2006, 15 : 32. Terre, Washington._

-Donc, résuma le colonel, vous comptez venir avec nous.

-Cela vous gène colonel ? demanda le président.

-Non, Monsieur, c'est un honneur de vous avoir parmi nous.

_Ben voyons_, pensa Hitomi qui s'amusait beaucoup à cette réunion. La veille Thor était venu en personne prévenir le SGC de la décision du conseil concernant l'entrée de la Terre dans l'Alliance des quatre (et bientôt cinq) races. Il était devenu impossible de tenir le colonel. Il semblait revivre. Mais l'annonce de la présence du président n'était pas à son goût. Enfin, même ça, ça ne pouvait pas enrayer sa bonne humeur !

* * *

_12 novembre 2006, 10 : 00. Terre, SGC._

Hitomi, Jonas et Teal'c faisaient tout pour garder leur sérieux mais la tête de leur supérieur ne les aidait pas. Ils avaient bien cru qu'il allait tourner de l'œil en voyant arriver la moitié de la Maison Blanche à la base. En tout, une centaine de personnes venaient au sommet inter-races, de quoi donner mal à la tête aux deux équipes SG présentes pour l'occasion. Intérieurement Hitomi espéra que Thor ait prévu un grand vaisseau.

On les téléporta à ce moment. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans une immense salle. Face à O'Neill se tenait un asgard.

-Je suis le commandant Graad, je commande le Bifrost, ce vaisseau, soyez les bienvenus terriens.

-Nous vous remercions, commença le président mais sans lui prêter d'attention le commandant continua, toujours tourné vers SG1.

-Thor aurait souhaité venir lui-même mais le conseil a insisté pour qu'il reste préparer les défenses de la planète où nous nous rendons. Il a donc ordonné à notre commandant d'envoyer un de ses vaisseaux vous chercher.

-Votre commandant ? releva Janet.

-Oui, je fais partie de l'escadron d'élite de l'alliance des quatre races et suis sous le commandement de son chef qui est aussi le commandant en second de la flotte asgarde.

O'Neill eu un sifflement d'admiration.

-J'voudrais bien le rencontrer, admit-il.

-Ne vous en faites pas, cela arrivera, sourit l'asgard. Veillez me suivre à présent, le voyage va être long car nous devons brouiller les pistes. Ce vaisseau n'est pas le plus confortable de notre escadron mais on vous a réservé les meilleurs appartements que nous possédons.

* * *

_12 novembre 2006, 16 : 56. Dans l'espace, vaisseau de O'Neill._

Le capitaine Nathan Sanjo de l'ancienne SG4 courait dans les couloirs du vaisseau. Il arriva enfin au dôme. Il s'y précipita et s'arrêta. Il soupira en voyant l'immensité de cet endroit. Il s'agissait d'une reproduction de prairie, plaine et autres éléments présents sur les planètes. Il s'étendait sur la quasi-totalité de la longueur de vaisseau et était surplombé d'un dôme (d'où son nom) transparent mais d'une solidité à toute épreuve. Toutes sortes d'animaux vivaient dans cet espace. La plupart étaient élevés pour faire partis des missions sur les planètes, d'autres, comme les dauphins, seraient des "sentinelles" qui permettraient de surveiller discrètement les zones Goa'ulds.

-Sanjo ? s'étonna une voix.

Le militaire se retourna pour découvrir sa commandante tenant une sorte de cheval, venant d'une planète répondant au nom de Discurita, par la bride.

-Commandant ! Les terriens sont sur le Bifrost, le commandant Graad vous fait savoir que SG1, 2, le docteur Fraisier et le général Hammond sont présent. Il déplore aussi la présence d'une centaine de personne de la Maison Blanche.

-Autant !

-Oui, il parait que le colonel O'Neill a failli faire une attaque !

Samantha éclata de rire avec son officier.

-Le pauvre ! Dites moi Sanjo, vous avez dit que SG2 venait ?

-Oui.

-Le lieutenant Roya Aznard en fait parti non ?

-Oui.

-Nathan !

-Mon Commandant ?

Sam soupira.

-C'est votre fiancée !!

-Je sais… Elle me croit mort depuis deux ans…

-Vous avez peur de sa réaction ?

-Oui… euh, non !

-Pff… L'amour rend aveugle ! déclama une voix.

-Daniel ! s'exclamèrent les militaires.

-C'est moi ! sourit l'archéologue. Je viens aux nouvelles. Où en est-on avec les taupes ?

-On sait qui sont les deux taupes de la Tok'ra et on connaît celle du SGC, théoriquement il doit y en avoir deux autres dans l'entourage du président. Graad va les conduire sur Godazim puis leur faire utiliser la porte des étoiles et on les prendra sur Ekzardia. Ensuite on les emmènera sur Urdarbrunn avec le O'Neill, expliqua Sam.

-Et ensuite ?

-Nous avons interdiction de mettre des vaisseaux en orbite autour d'Urdarbrunn, tout vaisseau s'y trouvant sera thérioquement détruit par des systèmes de protection. L'escadron se postera donc en orbite autour d'une autre planète a portée de communicateur. J'ai fait cinq équipes qui seront dans le palais du conseil. Lya nous aidera, elle est au courant du plan pour se débarrasser définitivement des taupes et si possible des grands maîtres.

-Waw, ça c'est un plan ! s'écria l'Élevé.

-J'approuve ! lança le capitaine.

-Merci messieurs, salua Sam en riant.

* * *

_13 novembre 2006, 02 : 24. Godazim (P4X953 pour les terriens)._

Le président des USA et sa suite bougonnaient d'être réveillés à une heure pareille, mais Graad n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Il avait une mission et s'y tiendrait. Il fit donc traverser la Porte des Etoiles à ses passagers avant de retourner tranquillement à son vaisseau en plaignant ceux qui allaient accueillir ses humains plus que désagréables.

* * *

_13 novembre 2006, 02 : 25. Ekzardia (P2Y627 pour les terriens)._

Le commandant Seelf'Tak salua les terriens qui venait de passer la Porte. Jack fut plus que surpris de voir un Nox.

-Il y a dans l'escadron d'élite du conseil des quatre races des êtres de toutes les races, y comprit des Nox. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas un Nox "pur", j'ai du sang humain, peu mais assez pour ne pas être entièrement pacifiste et ne pas pouvoir devenir invisible. Veillez me suivre à présent.

Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minute pour arriver sur une immense plateforme. On pouvait voir six grands cercles de couleurs différentes dessinés sur le sol.

-Pour des raisons pratiques nous allons devoir vous séparer entre trois vaisseaux de l'escadron. Tout d'abord, mon vaisseau l'Hadding, ensuite le vaisseau du commandant en second de l'escadron, le Walhalla et enfin le plus puissant de nos vaisseaux, celui de notre commandant, le O'Neill.

-Pardon !! s'exclama le président. Le plus puissant des vaisseaux de cet escadron se nomme le « O'Neill ».

-Il s'agit du plus puissant des vaisseaux asgards et même du plus puissant tout court.

-Waw, siffla Jonas, on dirait que les Asgards vous apprécient O'Neill !

Soudain un ronronnement ce fit entendre. On leva la tête et parmi les étoiles éclairant le ciel apparurent des lumières. Un vaisseau immense se dévoila. Les membres de la suite du Président et le Président lui-même eurent le souffle coupait. Hitomi eu un sourire fier.

-Ce… C'est le « O'Neill » ? balbutia le président alors que le vaisseau venait de l'immobiliser à une centaines de mètres au dessus de sol.

Hitomi soupira.

-Non, intervint Seelf'Tak. Il s'agit de Walhalla. Il est plus petit, moins moderne et sa puissance est la moitié de celle du O'Neill. Monsieur le Président, envoyez la moitié de vos collaborateurs vers ce vaisseau, l'autre moitié ira avec moi. Les membres du SGC, vous et trois personnes de votre choix iraient sur le O'Neill. Vous devez comprendre que la technologie de ce vaisseau tient Goa'ulds et Répliquateurs en échec, on ne peut donc pas se permettre de la montrer à n'importe qui…

-Je comprends, approuva le Président.

Bientôt chacun fut assigné à un vaisseau et les téléporteurs asgards les transportèrent. SG1, 2, Janet, Hammond, le Président, sa secrétaire personnelle et son premier général apparurent sur la passerelle du O'Neill. Svava les accueilli avec les honneurs.

-Le commandant m'a ordonné de vous conduire à vos appartements pour que vous y finissiez la nuit. Je vais aussi vous montrer une salle commune mise à votre disposition. Je viendrais vous chercher là-bas à 9 de vos heures…

* * *

_13 novembre 2006, 09 : 00. Quelque part dans l'espace à bord du O'Neill._

Dans la salle commune le lieutenant Aznard de SG2 discutait avec Jonas et Hitomi alors que ses coéquipiers, le major Yjerk, le colonel Ferreti et le sergent Santol s'entretenaient avec O'Neill et Teal'c.

Le Président, sa secrétaire, les deux généraux et Janet étaient un peu plus loin et parlaient eux aussi de choses et d'autres.

Svava entra à ce moment.

-Bonjour. J'espère que la fin de la nuit fut agréable.

-En effet, euh… je n'ai pas retenu votre nom, fit le Président.

-C'est normal je ne vous l'ai pas donné, je me nomme Svava et je suis le commandant en second de ce vaisseau. Ce sera un plaisir de vous le faire visiter.

-Génial, une visite guidé ! s'exclama O'Neill qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Et Thor n'est pas là ?

-Non, il est déjà sur la planète où se tiendra le conseil. Nous y arriverons dans l'après-midi…

Ils sortirent de la pièce et Svava les entraîna dans un dédale de couloir où on croisait fréquemment, humains, furlings, nox et asgards.

-Je vais vous montrer un endroit qui est en général très apprécié de l'équipage, fit la guide.

Sur ce une porte coulissa et le petit groupe entra dans le dôme. Le groupe d'humain fut émerveillé par ce lieu. Il était vrai qu'il était inattendu de trouver un tel endroit dans un vaisseau de guerre.

-Wouah ! Je comprends que ce soit apprécié ! observa O'Neill.

-N'est-ce pas ? sourit l'Asgarde. Nous…

Une secousse vint l'interrompre.

_Attaque éminente, tout le personnel à son poste. Je répète, attaque éminente, tout le personnel à son poste, ordres du Commandant. Préparez vous au combat._

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta le Président.

-Ne vous en faites pas, répondit calmement Svava, ce n'est rien, un léger contretemps…

* * *

_13 novembre 2006, 10 : 30. Salle de commandement du O'Neill._

-Qu'est-ce que c'est !? s'exclama Samantha.

-Nous sommes attaqués Commandante, intervint capitaine Flora Riku de l'ancienne SG-6.

-Par qui ?

-Par le Fortside Madame.

-Que font-ils là ? Le Forside est un vaisseau se trouvant sous les ordres de Thor ! s'exclama Sam.

-Commandante, signala le caporal Maxime Duciel d'SG-4, ils nous ont mis dans leur radar de tir.

-Déployez les boucliers et scannez le vaisseau ! ordonna Carter.

-Boucliers déployés !

-Scannage en cour… Scannage terminé, aucun signe de vie détecté…

-Les réplicateurs, souffla Flora.

* * *

_13 novembre 2006, 10 : 40. Dôme du O'Neill._

_Attention, à l'intention de tout l'équipage, nous sommes aux prises avec un vaisseau Asgard sous les ordres de réplicateurs. Préparation des Canons à protons. Je répète, à l'intention…_

-Des réplicateurs ? s'enquit Jonas. N'est-ce pas inquiétant ? Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas la technologie pour les vaincre ?

Svava sourit avant de lui donner les explications qui s'imposaient.

-C'était le cas, mais vous avez du entendre parler de la première version du O'Neill, spécialement conçue pour la lutte contre les réplicateurs ?

-En effet, approuva le général Hammond, mais il avait explosé…

-Exactement, nous avons repris les plans et recommencé à construire le vaisseau, mais nous – enfin surtout le Commandant et le Commandant Thor – avons apporté des modifications, notamment dans la taille et la puissance de l'engin, nous avons mit au point des Canons à protons surpuissants qui ont pour but de donner aux réplicateurs plus de puissance qu'ils ne sont capable d'en accumuler, les faisant inévitablement exploser… Nous avons aussi des… euh… mitraillettes ? – c'est ainsi que vous les appelez n'est-ce pas ?– de conception terrienne puisque nous avons vu que vos armes sont étonnamment efficaces sur ces crabes.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Jonas. Qu'avez-vous dit ?

-Que nous avions des… commença à répéter le commandant en second, surprise de la question.

-Non ! la coupa le Kelownien. Vous avez qualifié les réplicateurs de 'crabes' !

-Et alors ? s'étonna le Président.

-Il n'y a que Jack qui appelle les réplicateurs des 'crabes'.

-Je sais, mais c'est une expression qui est entrée dans notre vocabulaire, sans doute grâce à Thor, se rattrapa Svava sentant qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe.

-Et pourrions-nous voir votre Commandant ? s'informa le Président.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le moment, sans doute la verrez vous après la signature du traité…

-La ?? C'est une femme ??? s'exclama le second général.

-Ca vous pose un problème ? lança Hitomi avec insolence. Svava est également de sexe féminin je vous signale !

Jack sourit à la réplique de son second. Elle n'était pas féministe mais détestait que l'on se montre macho…

_Alerte levée… Vaisseau ennemi détruit. Je répète, alerte levée, vaisseau ennemi détruit…_

-Nous serons sur la planète dans moins de dix heures, déclara Svava. Je vous laisse donc, si vous avez le moindre problème demandez n'hésitez pas à demander…

* * *

…à suivre…

* * *

Bon, j'ai été obligée de couper la fic ici sinon elle était beaucoup trop longue… N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis pour savoir si je continue ou pas.

Kiss

Éterna


	2. Partie Seconde

**LA CINQUIÈME RACE**

**Genre** : Aventure, action, complot, politique (interplanétaire), humour, un soupçon de romance… De tout quoi !

**Date de création** : Juillet 2005

**Disclaimer** : Je l'ai déjà fait ! Je vais tout de même pas le refaire ! Si ? Bon, rien n'ai à moi… pas de sous… ect… ect…

**Saison : **6

**Résumé : **Deuxième (et dernière) partie de ''La Cinquième Race''.

_Une nouvelle recrue arrive au SGC et incorpore SG1 mais elle ne semble pas dire toute la vérité sur son identité. Pendant ce temps chez les Asgards on prépare activement une grande alliance : les Terriens vont enfin devenir la cinquième race. Mais Jack s'interroge, depuis la mort de Carter le projet Stargate est au point mort pourquoi alors faire des Terriens la Cinquième Race ? Et qui est ce mystérieux escadron d'élite des quatre races dont la commandante ne semble pas inconnue d'SG1 ?_

**Note** : L'heure donné est toujours l'heure au SGC (faut bien se baser sur quelque chose) ne vous étonnez donc pas si sur P2Y654 le soleil se lève à 16 heures 35 ou si il fait nuit noire à 16 heures 40 sur Balder…

**Note 2** : Comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, c'est la suite de la première partie… Je m'y suis remise après une longue attente… Désolée pour ce temps !

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_«_ _Nous serons sur la planète dans moins de dix heures, déclara Svava. Je vous laisse donc, si vous avez le moindre problème demandez n'hésitez pas à demander… »_

* * *

_13 novembre 2006, 20 : 50. Quelque part à bord du O'Neill_.

Jack regardait la planète qui grossissait sous ses yeux. Ils étaient quasiment arrivés sur Urda-il-ne-savait-plus-quoi. Ils deviendraient bientôt la cinquième race… C'était pour le colonel l'aboutissement de tout ce qu'il avait voulu. C'était pour cela qu'il se battait depuis la mort de son second. Sans elle, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Non loin de là, dans ses quartiers, le Commandant du O'Neill regardait elle aussi Urdarbrunn grandir. Avec elle grossissait un malaise dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle avait beau se moquer de Sanjo, l'idée de revoir son équipe était pour elle très stressante. Et surtout son colonel…

« Alors, _Commandant_, on stresse ? ricana quelqu'un.  
- Oh, ça va Daniel ! Épargne moi tes sarcasmes !  
- Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam… Ne sois pas si médisante ! Je ne suis même pas là pour ça !  
- Et vous êtes là pour quoi, Môssieur l'Élevé ?  
- C'est à propos de Baal. Il semblerait qu'il se soit lancer dans la course lui aussi…  
- Baal ? Mais je croyais qu'il avait décidé de laisser tomber après notre petite "altercation"…  
- Et bien, il faut croire que non. Il parait même qu'il a une taupe dans le SGC.  
- C'est pas vrai, soupira Sam. Comme si avoir Anubis sur le dos ne nous suffisait pas ! En plus, connaissant les membres du Conseil ils ne nous laisseront jamais mettre des troupes armées sur Urdarbrunn… Il faudra donc se contenter de cinq équipes que Lya a accepté de cacher… »

Tendue, Sam se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. L'intervention de dernière minute de Baal ne lui plaisait guère… Surtout que, connaissant le serpent, elle se doutait qu'il avait un plan bien ficelé.

« Penses-tu qu'il soit possible que Baal et Anubis se soit alliés ?  
- Je ne sais pas, soupira la Commandante. Pourquoi pas. Nous représentons un grand danger pour eux, et si la Terre entre dans l'Alliance ils auront de gros problèmes… Bref, il y en a assez pour qu'ils s'allient ces deux-là ! Et c'est trop tard pour semer la pagaille dans leur "couple" comme nous l'avons fait avec les autres alliés de notre Anubis intergalactique. Ça m'énerve ! »

Daniel sourit de l'énervement de son amie. Il savait qu'elle détestait perdre le contrôle d'une situation comme c'était le cas à ce moment-là.

« Ordinateur ! s'exclama Samantha. Contact direct avec Inyort, Graad, Meyin, Seelf'Tak et Amphimëa. »

Une voix artificielle répondit et quelques secondes plus tard, les hologrammes des cinq commandants se matérialisaient aux cotés de la jeune femme. Elle mit ses officiers au courant rapidement, les prévenant de rester en nouveau d'alerte maximum jusqu'à la fin du sommet.

À la fin de la conversation, et ce malgré l'assurance de ses commandants, Sam n'était toujours pas rassurée. Elle avait, sans savoir pourquoi, un mauvais pressentiment.

« Daniel ? demanda-t-elle. Peux-tu aller chercher Phénix1, 2, 3, 4 et 5 ? »

Sans même prendre le temps de répondre l'Elevé disparu. Les équipes Phénix, au nombre de dix, étaient l'équivalent des équipes SG. Elles étaient des équipes d'interventions sur le terrain.

Quelques minutes plus tard les cinq équipes, comprenant chacune quatre membres, se trouvaient dans une salle attenante aux quartiers de Sam. Cette dernière regarda un à un ses hommes.

Le capitaine Sanjo commandait Phénix1. Il avait sous ses ordres le lieutenant Flora Garcia, de l'ancienne SG-12, Yuusi, un Furling et Gisaki, un Tok'ra dont l'hôte répondait au nom de Lina.

Phénix2 était commandé par un jaffa du nom de Morit'rus. Ses coéquipiers étaient deux terriens, le lieutenant Paul Montain, le sergent Ronald Croiser et une Furling, Luna.

Phénix3 était une équipe scientifique composé de deux Tok'ras, Watase (Kereus était son hôte) et Roig (Mickaël Raho du nom de son hôte) et d'un jaffa, Spertor. C'était Mickaël, ancien de SG-8 qui avait le commandement. Il arrivait fréquemment que Hestrid se joigne à cette équipe. Mais l'Asgarde étant la meilleure scientifique de l'escadron, Sam préférait la savoir dans le O'Neill.

Les membres de Phénix4 étaient tous des médecins, ce qui faisait de cette équipe, une équipe médicale. Commandée par Rowana, une Nox, elle contait trois autres membres : Helga, une autre Nox, le docteur Julien Bratt et Usis, un Furling.

Enfin Phénix5 était composé exclusivement de terriens : le major John Brussola avait le commandement. Il était accompagné des sergents Tom Fredericks et Luke Tronyo ainsi que du capitaine Alexandra Dorisis qui s'avérait être également une Tok'ra du nom de Tigrid.

Sam les mit tous au courant de la situation, insistant sur la nature illégale de la mission sur Urdarbrunn. Finalement, il furent interrompu par une légère secousse annonçant l'arrivée sur la planète. La Commandante donna alors quartier libre à ses équipes… Le Conseil ne commencerait pas avant neuf heures du matin le lendemain.

* * *

_14 novembre 2006, 9 : 00. Urdarbrunn, planète du conseil Asgard, salle du Grand Conseil._

Le conseil des Quatre Races était réuni. Asoord et Thor pour les Asgards, Lya et Yrertyu pour les Nox, Faryel et Kenfer pour les Furlings et enfin Oma et Eridani pour les Anciens. Du côté des terriens, le Président et les membres du SGC étaient présents ainsi que Jacob, Anise, Unicror, Jerknar et Metunirj, représentant la Tok'râ.

« Soyez les bienvenus, déclara Eridani qui présidait le conseil, avant de présenter ses collèges. Vous êtes ici car nous avons pris la décision de faire entrer Terra dans le conseil. Ce ne fut pas une décision facile. Certaines personnes ici étaient pour, d'autres contre et vous devez bien comprendre que nous ne pouvions pas prendre cette décision à la légère. Elle a été prise sur trois ans et mûrement réfléchie.  
- Excusez moi, intervint le Président, mais je ne comprend pas sur quoi ont été basés vos choix.  
- Ils ont été prit en considération des actes de ce que nous considérons comme vos représentants, répondit Lya avec son calme habituel.  
- Qui ?  
- Le colonel O'Neill par exemple… » cita Asoord.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers ledit colonel. Celui-ci réussi, au pris d'un effort considérable, à rester calme et maître de lui. Sans quoi il aurait sans doutes explosé en apprenant qu'il avait tenu sans même le savoir le destin de toute sa planète.

Hitomi sourit amusée.

« Il y a 5 mois, reprit Eridani, nous sommes passé à la vitesse supérieure en envoyant un agent, spécialement entraîné par un de nos meilleurs commandants, pour vous évaluer sur le terrain.  
- Attendez ! s'exclama Jack. Vous voulez dire qu'il y a ici quelqu'un qui travaille pour vous ?  
- Parfaitement colonel, approuva Faryel. D'ailleurs, commandant, nous attendons vos conclusions. »

Sur ce Hitomi s'avança et salua le Conseil comme il se doit.

« Commandant Hitomi au rapport, déclara-t-elle. Mes conclusions n'ont pas changées depuis mon dernier rapport. Les terriens sont devenus certes plus sages et prudents comme nous l'escomptions, mais ils n'en restent pas moins un peuple jeune et impulsif. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus ne concerne pas leurs réactions face aux autres peuples - quoique je doive bien admettre qu'il s'agit là d'un sujet assez sensible - je pense qu'ils sont tout à fait aptes à entrer sur la scène intergalactique, mais plutôt les guerres qui ravagent leur planète. Leur manque d'unicité est un danger et je crains qu'ils ne se servent des technologies offertes par le Conseil les uns contre les autres. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'un terrien se définisse comme tel. Il se définit plutôt comme américain, anglais, allemand, français, etc… que comme terrien. Dans un tel cas de figure est-il bien sage de faire entrer cette planète dans le conseil ? Je n'en suis pas sûre… J'ai vu le meilleur des terriens, et j'ai également vu le pire… Je ne doute pas que les membres du SGC se soient montrés dignes de devenir la Cinquième Race. Mais ils ne sont pas les chefs des terriens. Et ces chefs, eux, ne sont pas dignes d'entrer au Conseil. Voici mes conclusions.  
- Merci Commandant, fit Eridani. Le Conseil vous a écouté et entendu. Voulez-vous ajouter quelque chose colonel O'Neill ? »

Jack fut surpris que l'ancienne s'adresse à lui. Il prit néanmoins la parole.

« Je ne peux pas remettre en compte les paroles de Lang… euh… du Commandant Hitomi, elles sont vraies. Mais je veux vous dire une chose. Elle l'a dit elle-même, nous sommes un peuple jeune, nous ne demandons qu'à apprendre. Certes nous avons nos défauts et je serais incapable de vous assurer que nous ne ferons pas de bêtises. Mais si nous sommes dans le Conseil vous pourrez nous aider, nous permettre de nous améliorer et corriger nos erreurs. Je pense que cela serait plus utile que de nous laisser tout seul dans notre coin faire de plus en plus de fautes sans que personne ne soit là pour nous permettre de les corriger. Je pense que si nous devenons la Cinquième Race, nous devons la devenir avec l'idée que nous ne sommes encore qu'en apprentissage… un apprentissage sur lequel nous pourrons nous concentrer sans craindre à tout moment une attaque Goa'uld contre laquelle nous ne pourrions nous protéger… »

Le colonel se tut. Tous les membres du SGC lui lançaient des regards admiratifs mais également surpris. Personne ne se serait attendu à ce que l'officier parle ainsi, avec un tel charisme et une telle assurance.

Ce fut alors Oma qui prit la parole :

« Vos paroles prouvent que vous avez déjà commencé cet apprentissage, déclara-t-elle. Thor et le Commandant de l'escadron d'élite vous avaient chaudement recommandé comme Ambassadeur de votre peuple devant ce conseil. Je ne peux, à la lumière de vos dires, qu'approuver ce choix. De plus, nous le savons tous, le Commandant Hitomi à insister sur les mauvais points pour éviter toute erreur. Nous avons tous conscience que le peuple de la Terre a également fait de grandes choses…

À peine avait-elle terminé de parler que des applaudissements lents se firent entendre. La porte du la salle venait d'être ouverte et un homme vêtu d'une grande cape se tenait là, frappant des mains avec lenteur.

« Je vois que vous êtes doué colonel O'Neill. Mais nous ne permettrons pas que la Tau'ri entre dans l'Alliance.  
- Anubis ! » cracha Jack.

Yrertyu se leva, visiblement surpris par cette interruption.

« Vous n'avez aucun droit d'être ici, affirma-t-il avec le calme caractéristique des Nox. Nul ne doit troubler le Conseil ! »

Pour toute réponse Anubis éclata de rire. Un rire gras et méchant.

« Pensez-vous être en position de me dicter ma conduite ? »

Comme pour appuyer les dires de leur maître, de nombreux jaffas armés jusqu'aux dents pénétrèrent dans la salle.

« Quelle erreur de ne pas avoir laissé l'Escadron d'élite de votre Conseil assurer la protection de votre planète ! ricana le faux dieu. Vous prétendez que notre arrogance est notre faiblesse, mais vous avez la même. Sans le soutien de votre Escadron vous n'êtes _rien_ ! »

Les membres du Conseil étaient figés, ceux de la délégation de Washington, terrorisés, et ceux du SGC bouillaient de rage.

« Jaffas, » ordonna le Goa'uld.

Les Jaffas mirent aussitôt les personnes présentes en joue. L'un d'eux se saisit même de l'officier le plus proche. Le lieutenant Roya Aznard s'avéra être la victime.

« Lâchez la ! » rugit O'Neill.

Mais ses adversaires ne semblèrent pas tenir compte de cet avertissement. La lance du Jaffa s'ouvrit à quelques centimètres de la poitrine de la lieutenant. Elle retint sa respiration, voyant sa mort proche.

« Vous avez des problèmes d'audition ? demanda soudain une voix sortie de nulle part. On vous a dit de la lâcher. »

Sur ce le major Brussola apparu près du Jaffa, qui surpris, ne vit pas le coup venir et s'écroula, assommé.

« Que … ? bredouilla Anubis, dont la surprise était totale.  
- Rendez-vous Anubis, reprit la mystérieuse voix – qui était d'ailleurs masculine. Vous n'êtes pas de taille.  
- Qui êtes-vous ? s'écria le Goa'uld, hystérique. Montrez-vous !  
- C'est demandé si gentiment ! » minauda une voix, féminine cette fois.

Le reste de Phénix5 apparu alors armes au poing avec à sa tête une Alexandra souriante.

« Vous… vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'insurgea le faux dieu. Personne n'a le droit d'être ici avec des armes !  
- Et vous pensez avoir le monopole de la désobéissance ? questionna Tigrid, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
- Tok'ra ! Vous n'êtes pas avec les Tau'ris ! »

La jeune femme eut un sifflement admiratif.

« Il est intelligent, dit-elle en se penchant vers le sergent Fredericks avec un air de confidence.  
- On dirait… je suis aussi surpris que vous, » affirma-t-il.

Jack regardait les nouveaux venus avec surprise. Pas parce qu'ils étaient apparu brusquement, pas parce qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire là, ni parce qu'ils avaient des conversations tout à fait déplacées… Mais parce qu'ils étaient en train d'appliquer une de ses stratégies… Une stratégie que lui seul utilisée habituellement…

« Ça suffit ! rugit Anubis, à bout de nerf. Jaffas ! Go'Taï ! »

Mais aucun jaffa ne réagit à l'ordre. Tous semblaient dans un état de somnolence.

« Que ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Jaffas ! Ja'ia ! Kree'Nal'Tonik ! »

Les ordres du Goa'uld tombèrent dans le vide. Aucun de ses soldats ne semblaient pouvoir réagir.

« Je vous conseille de vous rendre Anubis, prévint Tigrid, qui avait tout à coup un air très sérieux. Nous sommes en position de force, vos jaffas ont été neutralisés, vous avez perdu.  
- Mais… Mais… qui êtes-vous ?  
- Je pensais que vous l'auriez comprit, intervint Brussola. Vous nous connaissez pourtant.  
- Les équipes de l'Escadron…  
- Exact, approuva le major. Et comme vous devez vous en douter, les super-soldats et les jaffas que vous aviez positionné autour du palais du Conseil ont aussi été neutralisés. »

Le silence s'installa dans la salle. Anubis ne disait rien. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un moment qu'il se décida à prendre la parole :

« Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas le chef ici, dit-il à Brussola.  
- En effet, approuva le militaire.  
- Je veux parler à votre chef.  
- Il n'en est… commença Tigrid, visiblement en colère.  
- Je suis le chef de mission, » la coupa quelqu'un.

Le capitaine Sanjo venait de se matérialiser devant Anubis, calme, droit et charismatique.

« Laissez moi la vie sauve, lui intima le faux dieu.  
- Pourquoi ferai-je cela ? s'enquit le capitaine.  
- Parce que j'ai des informations pour vous.  
- Quel genre ?  
- Sur Baal… »

Nathan sourit. Ce n'était pas comme ça que le Goa'uld obtiendrait quoi que ce soit.

« Et ? s'enquit-il avec indifférence.  
- Et je peux vous aider à…  
- … faire échouer l'attaque qu'il va lancer contre le Conseil ? le coupa le militaire. C'est inutile, le O'Neill s'en est déjà chargé. »

Certes ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Mais les ordres de Nathan était clair : on ne marchandait pas avec Anubis. Pas pour si peu. S'il voulait échanger, il allait falloir qu'il ait quelque chose de plus intéressant à proposer.

« Vous bluffez, affirma le Goa'uld.  
- Vous voulez voir ? » proposa Sanjo avec un calme à toute épreuve.

Le faux dieu tituba devant la sérénité du capitaine. Il ne savait plus quoi faire…

« Ça suffit ! s'exclama Kenfer. Anubis, vous êtes passé outre les lois de cette planète et par conséquent vous serez puni. Telle est la décision du conseil.  
- Vous n'avez pas le droit !!! Je suis un dieu !  
- Capitaine Sanjo, reprit le Furling sans tenir compte de l'intervention de l'être, veillez conduire Anubis au O'Neill, il sera jugé sur une autre planète.  
- Avec tout le respect que je dois aux estimés membres du Conseil, le O'Neill n'est pas en orbite de cette planète comme le veulent les ordres que vous nous avez donné…  
- Ordres qui disaient également que personne ne devait venir armé sur Urdarbrunn, sourit Eridani.  
- Certes, reprit Nathan imperturbable, mais il s'agissait d'un cas d'urgence et…  
- Euh… Cap'tain, j'voudrais pas te déranger mais je crois qu'Anubis se fait la malle… » intervint soudain Luke Tronyo.

Sans attendre d'ordre, Tigrid s'élança à sa suite pour le rejoindre au moment où il ouvrait les portes du palais. C'est alors qu'il se figea, comprenant son erreur. Un rayon le rencontra et il fut annihilé sans bruit… La Tok'ra eut juste le temps de se mettre à couvert…

Les membres du conseil, tout comme leurs invités se figèrent. Jamais ils n'auraient cru que de pareilles choses pouvaient avoir lieu alors qu'ils parlaient.

Dehors, des armées jaffas affrontés les équipes Phénix alors que dans le ciel de nombreux vaisseaux s'affrontaient…

« Qu'est-ce que… » murmura Faryel.

Mais Nathan ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser beaucoup plus de questions.

« Tigrid ! Ferme les portes ! VITE ! » hurla-t-il.

La Tok'ra s'élança vers les lourds battants antiques qui condamnaient l'accès à la salle du Conseil, Brussola et Fredericks sur les talons. Mais avant qu'elle n'arrive à ladite porte, une douleur aiguë lui traversa l'épaule, lui arrachant un cri et la mettant à terre. Elle aurait bien été incapable de dire quel genre d'arme l'avait atteinte. Tir ami ou ennemi ? Impossible à savoir. Mais de leur coté, ses compagnons continuèrent leur progression. Brussola fut frappé quelques secondes plus tard par un tir d'atomiseur et disparu sans bruit, réduit à l'état d'atomes errants. Quand au sergent, il ne connu pas un sort bien plus reluisant en se recevant un coup de feu en plein dans la poitrine. La tête de Tigrid tournait affreusement et elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, voyant uniquement le corps de son compagnon jonchant le sol alors que le second avait à tout jamais disparu…

Ce fut le bruit de la fermeture des vieux battants qui la ramena à la réalité. Nathan s'approchait d'elle – il semblait que c'était lui et quelques uns de ses hommes qui aient accomplis la mission de la Tok'ra.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Incapable de répondre, la jeune femme se contenta de hocher affirmativement la tête.

« Bon sang, que se passe-t-il ? s'exclama un terrien que personne ne prit la peine de reconnaître.  
- Nous sommes attaqués, fit Sanjo d'une voix détachée en examinant la blessure de Tigrid.  
- J'avais remarqué ! » répliqua l'autre, acerbe.

Mais le militaire s'en désintéressa rapidement.

« Il va falloir faire soigner ça avant que ça s'infecte et… » commença-t-il.

Une arrivée inattendue vint le couper dans sa phrase.

* * *

_14 novembre 2006, 9 : 00. À bord du O'Neill._

« Bien, fit Sam en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre là. »

Elle n'était guère ravie d'être ainsi tenue à l'écart mais elle avait prit l'habitude d'agir dans l'ombre et s'était employée à tout préparer. Restait à espérer que tout se passe comme prévu… Du moins militairement parlant. Car concernant la décision de Conseil, la jeune femme n'avait aucun pronostic, laissant la décision aux membres des Quatre Races. Autour d'elle, elle sentait qu'une certaine tension s'était installée. À cause du jugement ou de l'entrée en scène de dernière minute de Baâl ? La Commandante aurait été bien incapable de le dire…

« Comment ça se présente ? » s'enquit Daniel.

Sam ne sursauta même pas de l'apparition brusque de son ami.

« Les équipes sont en place sur la planète et nous nous sommes à la distance réglementaire et en silence radio. C'est à eux d'agir à présent, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire.  
- Tu as un problème avec tes bracelets ? »

La terrienne sursauta à cette question étonnante.

« Non, pourquoi ?  
- Parce que tu les tritures depuis tout à l'heure, laisse les tranquille !  
- Oui, chef ! » ricana la militaire.

Son compagnon ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

« Commandant ? appela soudain la voix de Svava, coupant la conversation.  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Nos radars détectent un grand nombre de vaisseaux venant de sortir de l'hyper-espace aux environs d'Urdarbrunn.  
- Merde, pâlit Daniel, Baâl.  
- Moteurs pleine puissance ! ordonna Sam en se levant brusquement. Il faut les arrêter immédiatement. Svava, prévient Inyort, Graad, Meyin, Seelf'Tak et Amphimëa sur le champs ! »

Le O'Neill s'élança dans l'espace à une vitesse défiant toute concurrence et se plaça avec dextérité entre Urdarbrun et la flotte de Baal. Sam grimaça.

« Ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que dans nos estimations, grinça-t-elle.  
- Tu vas pouvoir les arrêter ? s'enquit Daniel, inquiet.  
- On va tout faire pour. Déployez les boucliers ! Empêchez les vaisseaux ennemis de s'approcher d'avantage de la planète ! s'exclama-t-elle. A-t-on un contact avec les équipes au sol ?  
- Rien Commandante, » lui répondit-on.

Cela sembla déplaire à la jeune femme.

« Hestrid ! appela-t-elle. Scannez les vaisseaux, je veux savoir si l'un d'eux a le Noun. Comment s'en sortent les autres ?  
- Meyin et Seelf'Tak ont déjà engagés le combat ! Graad ne sera pas dans le secteur avant une vingtaine de minutes.  
- Merde ! s'écria soudainement Hestrid. Sam on a au moins dix vaisseaux avec le Noun ! »

La Commandante s'étouffa.

« Autant ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Depuis quand Baal a-t-il une telle puissance de feu ? »

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse.

« Des vaisseaux de la mort sont en train de passer notre barrage et se dirigent vers la planète, » prévint-on.

Daniel jura alors que Sam s'agitait.

« Préparez une transmission vers la salle du conseil ! fit-elle, pressante.  
- La transmission sera ouverte dans trente secondes, annonça quelqu'un.  
- Nous sommes attaqués à bâbord, dit une autre personne.  
- Rayon Noun à trois heures, reprit-on.  
- Bouclier pleine puissance ! intima la Commandante. Préparez une riposte d'atomiseurs sur le vaisseau équipé du Noun.  
- Impact rayon Noun imminent, prévint-on, trois, deux, un… »

Sam comme le reste l'équipage s'accrocha pour rester debout.

« Impact ! »

Le vaisseau fut secoué.

« Rapport des dégâts ? s'enquit sans attendre la maîtresse des lieux.  
- Aucun madame, paré à la riposte.  
- FEU !!! » ordonna Sam.

Le vaisseau ennemi vola en éclat.

« Transmission prête, intervint un asgard.  
- Ouvrez le canal, » fit la Commandante.

* * *

_14 novembre 2006, 9 : 30. Urdarbrunn, planète du conseil Asgard, salle du Grand Conseil._

Devant les yeux ébahis de l'assistance, Sam apparut dans la salle et se tourna sans attendre vers le Conseil.

« Nous essuyons actuellement une attaque de grande envergure sur la planète, déclara-t-elle sans préambule, vous devez décréter l'évacuation d'urgence.  
- Commandant Carter, » s'étrangla Kenfer, le Furling.

Mais elle le coupa sans ménagement.

« Nous avons au bas mot une dizaine de vaisseaux équipés du Noun, conseiller, je ne peux garantir votre sécurité dans ces conditions ! »

L'image de la jeune femme se brouilla quelques instants, provoquant une certaine agitation dans la salle. Elle réapparut après une poignée de secondes.

« Le Walhalla peut vous prendre à son bord immédiatement, fit-elle. Peut-on déclancher la téléportation ?  
- Faites, Commandante, » autorisa Eridani sans attendre.

Et en un battement de cil, la salle était vide.

* * *

_14 novembre 2006, 9 : 31. À bord du O'Neill._

Sam eut un soupir de soulagement. Dans peu de temps le Walhalla aurait quitté le champ de bataille et ses passagers seraient en sécurité.

« Attaque double sur bâbord et tribort ! s'exclama quelqu'un.  
- Moteur conventionnel à quatre-vingt pourcent, dégageons-nous de là ! ordonna la Commandante. Préparez-vous à ouvrir le feu avec les rayons atomiseurs gauches. Fermez le dôme en prévision d'une attaque à pleine puissance ! »

Deux nouveaux vaisseaux goa'ulds furent coulés par les tirs du O'Neill alors que plus loin, les autres vaisseaux de l'escadron progressaient difficilement.

« Commandante ! cria-t-on. Le Huginn est prit d'assaut ! Ils viennent de lancer un appel de détresse !  
- Où sont-ils ? fit Sam, prête à voler à leur secours.  
- _Oh, non_ ! Madame, le Huginn vient d'exploser sous l'impact avec deux rayons Noun. »

La jeune femme jura de façon colorée.

« Sam, s'inquiéta Daniel, nous allons être débordé. Il en sort de partout !  
- Je vois bien Daniel ! s'agaça-t-elle. Ordre de replis à tous les vaisseaux ! Préparez-vous à ouvrir le feu à la puissance maximale.  
- Armement prêt dans dix-huit secondes ! annonça Hestrid.  
- Replis des troupes effectué !  
- Armement prêt !  
- Ouvrez le feu !! » s'écria la Commandante.

Le O'Neill fut secoué brutalement alors que des dizaines de faisceaux s'élançaient autour de lui.

« Surcharge du rayon principal droit, prévint un Nox.  
- Coupez le circuit et envoyez l'énergie vers le bouclier, commanda Sam sans atteindre. Rapport de situation ?  
- De nombreux débris brouillent les radars. Aucuns vaisseaux ennemis intacts détectés. Euh… Urdarbrunn non détectée.  
- Les Asgards vont être contents d'appendre que tu as détruit leur planète du conseil, signala Daniel, amusé, en se tournant vers son amie.  
- Tu trouves que j'avais le choix ? répliqua-t-elle. On a faillit tous y passer !  
- Commandante, de nouvelles sorties de l'hyper-espace sont détectées. Des vaisseaux Goa'ulds ! »

Et de nouveau la jeune femme jura.

* * *

_14 novembre 2006, 9 : 50. À bord du Walhalla._

Hitomi fronça le nez. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle qu'elle venait de recevoir. Le O'Neill avait été contraint d'utiliser toute sa puissance et bien entendu, la planète près de laquelle il se trouvait n'avait pas survécu. Elle était heureusement vide, en prévision du conseil, mais cela risquait d'avoir de graves répercussions sur le peuple asgard. Moins graves toutefois que si les dirigeants du conseil ou plus de membres de l'escadron avaient été tués.

Elle vit Sanjo la regarder avec insistance.

« Le Huginn a été détruit, annonça-t-elle, sachant qu'elle devrait tôt ou tard le faire, le O'Neill a lancé une attaque à pleine puissance. Apparemment ce n'est pas fini pour autant, d'autres vaisseaux viennent de quitter l'hyper-espace.  
- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Thor. Les Goa'ulds ne sont pas censé avoir une telle force de frappe.  
- Apparemment, c'est le cas, siffla le colonel O'Neill. Peut-on m'expliquer pourquoi des personnes censées être mortes réapparaissent brusquement ?  
- Si vous voulez parler du Commandant Carter…  
- Bien sûr que je veux parler d'elle ! s'agaça le militaire. J'ai fait son éloge funèbre il y a trois ans ! Et vous étiez_ là_ Thor ! Ne me dites pas que vous saviez qu'elle était en pleine forme !  
- Elle n'est pas en pleine forme, colonel, » signala Eridani avec douceur.

Le terrien cilla.

« Pardon ? fit-il. Elle avait pourtant l'air très bien lorsque je l'ai vu tout à l'heure.  
- En effet, approuva l'Ancienne, mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Comme vous l'avez peut-être constaté, elle porte des bracelets de métal sur les avant-bras, ce sont eux qui régulent tout son corps. Ils ont été fait spécialement à son attention lorsque nous l'avons recueillit. Sans eux, la Commandante Carter serait incapable de survivre plus de quelques jours. »

Le colonel O'Neill regretta immédiatement de s'être emporté de la sorte, mais ne dit rien. Sanjo le regarda.

« Tous les membres du SGC présents dans l'escadron seraient morts sans l'intervention des Quatre Races, déclara l'ancien de SG-4. Et en attendant que la Terre entre dans le Conseil nous ne devions pas vous révéler que nous étions en vie. C'était une des règles _sine qua non_ à votre entrée dans le conseil. »

Il y eut un silence dans le vaisseau jusqu'à ce que Thor se tourne vers Hitomi.

« Où en sont-ils ? demanda-t-il.  
- Ils se battent toujours, répondit simplement l'interrogée. Mais l'escadron semble être en position de force même s'ils sont en sous nombre. Le O'Neill n'est que très peu endommagé, tout comme les autres vaisseaux. Le Bifrost les a rejoint.  
- Et nous, intervint le président des États-Unis d'Amérique, où allons-nous ?  
- Sur une planète Nox munie d'une porte des étoiles, répondit Hitomi, vous pourrez ainsi rentrer chez vous. »

Le politicien eut un moment de surprise.

« Nous n'allons pas reprendre les négociations ? fit-il.  
- C'est inutile, objecta Eridani, cette attaque est très mauvaise pour les asgards. Votre entrée sera donc repoussée jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient pu se remettre de la perte d'une de leurs planètes mères. »

L'homme afficha un air outré mais le général Hammond le devança.

« Nous comprenons très bien, si nous pouvons être d'une aide quelconque… » affirma-t-il.

Thor eut ce qui pourrait être un sourire asgard.

« Merci Hammond du Texas. Votre proposition nous touche énormément. Votre entrée dans le conseil n'est pas remise en cause, juste reportée, affirma l'extra-terrestre. Et i vous sera dès à présent possible de travailler avec l'escadron d'élite du conseil des quatre races.  
- C'est à moi de vous remercier, Thor. »

* * *

_24 décembre 2007, 14 : 00. À bord du O'Neill, orbite terrestre._

« Noël ? répéta l'asgard en clignant des yeux.  
- Oui, reprit Sam. Une fête typiquement terrienne. »

Plongée dans la modification du bracelet droit de la jeune femme, Hestrid ne releva même pas la tête alors que Rowana écoutait sa Commandante respirer avec l'aide d'un seul des bijoux.

« Pensez-vous que ce soit une bonne chose que nous annoncions à vos compatriotes leur entrée dans l'alliance de quatre – bientôt cinq – races pour un tel évènement ? » s'enquit Thor.

Sanjo eut une moue septique.

« Les gouvernements de Grande-Bretagne, de Russie, de Chine, de France et des Etats-Unis semblent le penser, objecta-t-il. De toute façon, il fallait bien le dire un jour ou l'autre. Maintenant que les asgards se sont relevé de l'attaque de l'année dernière il n'y avait plus de raison d'attendre. »

Sam rit doucement.

« Et puis tu es ravie de passer Noël avec Roya Aznard, n'est-ce pas Nathan ? »

Elle ne reçut qu'un grognement inintelligible comme réponse. Elle eut un petit rire qui se transforma vite en quinte de toux en l'absence d'un de ses bracelets, ce qui lui valut de se faire rabrouer par Rowana.

« Pourquoi faire ça à la Maison Brune plutôt qu'au SGC ? » demanda Svava, elle aussi assez décontenancée par la situation.

Sa Commandante pouffa.

« La Maison Banche, Sva, corrigea-t-elle. C'est parce que c'est plus médiatique. Le président espère que cette annonce joue en sa faveur pour les élections de l'année prochaine. Il sera celui qui a fait entrer la Terre dans l'alliance des races les plus puissantes de la galaxie.  
- Comme si sa présence avait changé quoi que ce soit, soupira Daniel. Ces politiciens sont énervant à toujours vouloir faire comme s'ils contrôlent tout !  
- De toute façon, précisa Thor, l'escadron d'élite des quatre – bientôt cinq – races ne changera pas de statut et conservera son indépendance vis-à-vis des peuples qui le compose. Seul le conseil pourra vous donner des ordres et même les miens se retireront de la chaîne de commandement pour éviter des conflits d'intérêt avec les terriens.  
- Il va falloir du temps pour installer un climat de confiance comme celui qui existe entre les quatre races, n'est-ce pas, jugea Sam.  
- C'est certain, approuva le commandant en chef de la flotte asgarde, mais cela pourra se faire je pense, si tout le monde y met du sien.

La terrienne sourit en remettant son second bracelet.

« Avoir foi dans le futur, c'est ça ? conclut-elle.  
- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même ! » décréta Daniel.

Sam roula des yeux, mais n'ajouta rien, amusée par la situation et de fort bonne humeur.

« La réception du réveillon commencera à vingt et une heure exactement, annonça Nathan Sanjo. À ce moment-là, les chefs d'Etats des États-Unis, de France, de Grande-Bretagne, de Russie et de Chine annonceront la nouvelle au reste du monde. Ce n'est qu'après que nous arriverons pour éviter de trop grosses surprises en voyant les Asgards ou les Furlings. »

Daniel haussa les épaules.

« De toute façon, ils seront surpris, » prédit-il, terre à terre.

Son amie approuva de la tête.

« C'est à prévoir. Mais de toute façon, ils devront le savoir tôt ou tard. On ne pourra pas rester éternellement caché derrière nos boucliers. En tout cas j'espère que nous n'aurons pas de scènes de panique ou d'émeutes…  
- Quelle confiance en ton peuple, » ironisa Svava.

Sam eut un pauvre sourire.

« On ne sait jamais comment ils vont bien pouvoir réagir ! soupira-t-elle. J'espère sincèrement que nous n'aurons pas fait tout cela pour rien. »

* * *

_24 décembre 2007, 20 : 30. Cheyenne Mountain._

Jack soupira profondément.

« Vous êtes très bien comme ça, Jonas, assura-t-il en désespoir de cause alors que le jeune homme se regardait sous toutes les coutures.  
- Je suis d'accord avec O'Neill, Jonas Queen, intervint Teal'c.  
- Vous voyez ! renchérit le colonel, victorieux. Alors pour l'amour du ciel dépêchez-vous où nous allons être en retard ! »

L'archéologue s'étrangla.

« Jack O'Neill voulant être à l'heure ! Par la Porte, où est mon calendrier, il faut que je marque ça !  
- Jonas ! » gronda le militaire, menaçant.

Le susnommé eut un sourire entendu.

« La présence d'une certaine Commandante n'est-elle pas la cause de ce soudain intérêt pour la ponctualité ? s'enquit-il, intéressé.  
- Si vous continuez sur cette voix, menaça le colonel, je vous fais manger cette cravate que vous regardez avec tant d'attention ! »

Le jeune homme eut un air faussement terrifié sous l'œil amusé mais le visage impassible de Teal'c.

« Je suis prêt ! annonça Jonas dix minutes plus tard.  
- Enfin ! appuya Jack. Vous êtes pire qu'une femme vous savez ! »

L'autre fit celui qui n'avait rien entendu en se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de briefing où les attendaient le général Hammond et le docteur Fraisier.

« Colonel ! rabroua le premier. J'espérais qu'au moins aujourd'hui vous seriez à l'heure ! »

Le militaire leva les bras en signe d'impuissance.

« Dites le à Jonas ! » répliqua-t-il.

Il ne put rien dire de plus puisqu'il se retrouva téléporté à bord du vaisseau portant son patronyme. Thor et Svava s'y trouvaient, discutant en asgard alors que Daniel et Nathan Sanjo entouraient une Sam visiblement agacée qu'Hestrid triture ses bracelets.

« … marchent très bien ! disait-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore leur faire ? »

L'Asgarde lui lança un regard lourd de sens et la Commandante se tut dans un soupir alors que ses deux compagnons terriens tentaient de cacher leur hilarité. Janet s'approcha de son amie, et se plaça près de Rowana avec laquelle elle avait définitivement des atomes crochus – histoire de dictateurs en blouse blanche, avait jugé Jack pour lui-même.

Eridani ne tarda pas à entrer, accompagnée de Oma.

« Bonjour colonel, dit-elle aimablement. Je suis ravie de vous revoir. Vous vous êtes bien remit de votre seconde mésaventure avec les bibliothèques de mon peuple, à ce que je vois. »

Le militaire sourit. Il aimait bien l'Ancienne, elle était un peu comme Thor.

« Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux. Même si de temps en temps j'ai des mots Anciens qui ressortent sans que je le veule.  
- C'est normal, répondit l'Élevée, vous maîtriserez cette langue petit à petit. Nous n'avons laissé que cela dans votre esprit.  
- Ça suffit amplement ! affirma le terrien. Je n'aurais pas voulu devenir un scientifique non plus !  
- Nous le concevons parfaitement, Jack, affirma une voix moqueuse.  
- Excusez moi Eridani, nous allons devoir remettre cette conversation, je dois aller tuer Daniel, annonça poliment l'interpellé.  
- Faites donc, » invita l'Ancienne, amusée.

Le militaire se tourna vers son ami Elevé.

« Alors, Space Monkey, je vous manque tant que ça ? » ricana-t-il.

Le surnommé leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si vous saviez, fit-il, sibyllin. Mais je vois que vous vous êtes fait beau pour cette réception !  
- Je n'ai fait que mettre mon uniforme d'apparat, Dany-boy, pas de quoi s'extasier ! » grogna Jack.

Daniel se mit à rire.

« Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant de faire d'être content de l'invitation ! observa-t-il. Regardez, Sam fait semblant. »

L'intéressée releva la tête.

« Ne me prends pas à parti ! ordonna-t-elle vivement. Je ne veux pas être mêlée à cette histoire !  
- Sage décision, Commandante Carter, » approuva Teal'c.

La jeune femme lui offrit un grand sourire de remerciement alors que Daniel prenait un air dégagé. Enfin libérée par Hestrid, la militaire se leva, effaçant d'un geste les plis qui s'étaient créés sur son uniforme de Commandante de l'escadron d'élite des quatre races. Hitomi entra sur ses entrefaites, réajustant son béret sur sa tête.

« Les chefs d'Etats ne vont pas tarder à parler, déclara-t-elle. Le Président états-unien, le Président français, la reine d'Angleterre, le Président chinois et le Président russe sont tous là.  
- On est vraiment obligés d'y aller ? interrogea Jack prit par un fol espoir.  
- J'en ai bien peur, » lui répondit Sam, compatissante.

Sanjo grogna et Hitomi soupira. Aucuns d'eux n'étaient ravis à cette perspective.

« Allons, allons, tempéra Daniel, ce n'est pas la mer à boire, juste une petite réception !  
- Pleine de journalistes à l'affût et de politiciens avides de pouvoir ! prophétisa le colonel O'Neill sur un ton dramatique.  
- Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y a pas une petite attaque goa'uld quelque part ? s'enquit vivement Hitomi. Non, parce qu'il faudrait pas prendre de risques !  
- Les goa'ulds ont été battus, appela Sam, et les réplicateurs sont presque tous hors courses ! J'ai bien peur qu'il faille faire avec la réception à la Maison Blanche.  
- Y a vraiment des jours sans ! » soupirèrent Jack et Hitomi d'une même voix, provoquant l'hilarité de leurs compagnons.

Sur les écrans du O'Neill, les chefs d'Etats venaient d'apparaître et n'allaient pas tarder à dévoiler au monde un des plus grands secrets de ces derniers millénaires.

« Le pire est à craindre, souffla Jack alors que son président s'installait.  
- C'est la fin de vos vies tranquilles en tout cas, observa Sanjo, amusé.  
- Pourquoi nos ? » releva Janet.

Le chef de Phénix1 eut un grand sourire.

« Mais parce que l'escadron reste indépendant, donc pas de problème avec les journalistes, ils ne pourront certainement pas s'infiltrer dans le O'Neill ! » expliqua-t-il, victorieux.

Le colonel gémit et laissa sa tête tomber dans ses mains.

« C'est un cauchemar ! fit-il douloureusement.  
- Je compatis, assura Daniel en lui tapotant le dos.  
- Moi de même, colonel, » affirma Eridani, ne cachant pas qu'elle trouvait la situation très distrayante.

Asoord, l'Asgard, Lya et Yrertyu, les Nox, ainsi que Faryel et Kenfer, les Furlings étaient arrivés entre temps et tout le monde était prêt à se rendre à la réception dès que le moment serait venu.

« Ces réceptions sont-elles si désagréables ? s'inquiéta Thor, ayant suivit la conversation.  
- Ne vous en faites pas, Thor, rassura Daniel, Jack exagère comme toujours ! Ce n'est as si terrible.  
- Ça, c'est vous qui le dites ! intervint le militaire. Nous en reparlerons dans quelques heures, vous voulez bien ? Une fois que les journalistes et autres politiciens et entrepreneurs véreux vous auront interrogés de long en large et en travers sur votre mort et votre ascension dans le but de découvrir ce qu'ils imagineront être le secret de la vie et de la jeunesse éternelle ! »

L'Élevé sembla songeur pendant quelques instants.

« J'y avais pas réfléchis, confessa-t-il.  
- Ah ! lança Jack, victorieux.  
- L'entrée dans l'alliance vaut bien ces quelques désagréments, ne croyez-vous pas ? » intervint Eridani.

Le colonel hocha de la tête avec sérieux.

« C'est bien pour ça que je suis là ! affirma-t-il.  
- Ça y est, les chefs d'Etats ont finis, annonça Svava.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? s'intéressa Daniel.  
- En résumé, répondit Sam, que l'espace était un endroit magnifique où ils faisaient bon vivre et que les races y évoluant étaient toutes plus charmantes les unes que les autres. »

Jack cilla.

« _Hum, hum_, je crois qu'ils ont lut nos rapports en diagonale ! tenta-t-il. Parce que je suis pas convaincu. Non pas qu'il n'existe pas des races charmantes, fit-il en se tournant vers Eridani et Thor, mais elles ne sont pas seules. Les goa'ulds, les réplicateurs, les …  
- Apparemment ils n'en ont jamais entendu parlé, jugea tranquillement Hitomi.  
- Ils ont _vraiment_ lut les rapports en diagonale, insista le colonel.  
- S'ils les ont lut ! intervint Sanjo.  
- Lorsque vous aurez fini cette conversation ô combien intéressante, nous pourrons y aller, ironisa Daniel.  
- Nous vous suivons, docteur Jackson, » répondit Lya, souriante.

Les téléporteurs furent activés et tout ce beau monde se retrouva bien vite sur le parvis de la Maison Blanche.

« Commandante, sourit Jack en se penchant galamment vers la jeune femme et en lui proposant son bras.  
- Colonel, répondit-elle en lui rendant un sourire très explicite et en prenant son bras.  
- Tu me dois trente dollars, Jonas, » annonça Hitomi juste derrière eux en voyant la scène.

Le susnommé eut un grand sourire.

« Ce sont les trente dollars que je suis le plus heureux de perdre de toute son existence ! affirma-t-il.  
- C'est heureux Jonas Queen, car vous m'en devez également vingt, » intervint Teal'c.

L'archéologue grimaça à cette nouvelle… Les terriens venaient de devenir la Cinquième Race et, comble de malchance, c'était les histoires de cœurs des deux militaires qui allaient le ruiner !

* * *

_**Fin (11 août 2007)**_

* * *

_Bon, je sais que ça était très long, mais comme dit le proverbe, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Voici donc la deuxième et dernière partie de cette fanfiction. _

_Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et en toute honnêteté, si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, cette fanfiction n'aurait certainement jamais été terminée !_

_Voilà donc pour ce qui sera certainement ma dernière fanfiction sur Stargate SG-1 parce que j'ai plus du tout d'inspiration pour cette série. Donc sauf illumination, je m'arrêterais là. _

_Que cela n'empêche personne de me donner son avis !_

_Éterna_


End file.
